Thesunhatesthedog
by eosa333
Summary: sirius and remus have five children together but they leave them to be raised by someone else. What happens when their youngest son, Helios grows up to hate Sirius.
1. Chapter 2

"Sirius and Remus, I would like you to meet the Lack kids."

Bolbe had raised the kids since they were babies. Sirius felt ashamed that another person knows his kids better then him. He was determined to learn them inside while he waited for Harry to come to Grimmauld Place. Then he hoped it would be as close as a real family.

Remus watched as their kids came into the room. He thought it was unfair that he met their kids before Sirius. He remember Anubis all ways knowing what to do without trying but being very humble about it and how Marco was always surrounded by girls, just like Sirius. Roxie was more like Sirius than any of the other kids. Helios seem closest to a copy of Remus himself and Selene was a mix of both.

"Anubis, Marco, Roxie ,Helios, and Selene meet Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They are your parents."

"Hey you were a DADA teacher." Anubis says surprised.

Sirius smiled. The kids didn't seem to think it was creepy that their parent was a teacher. Then he turn to see looking at Helios.

"Wait ya where near us but you don't try come see us, to tell us who you are, and none you expected us to run in your open arms?" Helios asked.

He left without arguing. Selene looks back at her parents but turns around to follow Helios.

Roxie laughs. " At least we know the twins don't like you."

Sirius looks at Roxie. He tries to figure out who she is by looking at her. Black curly hair with bangs; his hair, and big chocolate brown eyes; Remus eyes. She has the same face Sirius had when he was happy except it was warmer, more excepting then he was ever. He had hope in her.

"Well ,Kreacher,could you show them to their rooms."

"_Filthy half-breeds, mutants, worthless, mud bloods." _He whispers to himself. Everyone stills hear him but they don't say anything.

Anubis finds Helios and Selene while Kreacher mumble to himself about waiting for half-breeds instead for worthy pureblooded children.

"Come on you 're keeping him waiting." Anubis explains to the twins.

"Follow me."

Together they follow Kreacher upstairs. It's dark and dusty and there are cobwebs on the railings. The stairs crack as they slowly walked up them.

"Well this place looks nice," Selene mumbles.

"Actually it does. It feels like home." Everyone turns around to look at Roxie. She has earphone's to a mp3 on and somehow she got a blood-flavored lollipop in her mouth.

Nobody notice how Kreacher's face turned different. There was no more disgust. Just like Sirius he had hope for her, that she was just like Regulus.

"Here are your rooms."

"Thanks, dude." Marco tells Kreacher. Now Kreacher has hope for him, too.


	2. Chapter 3

"I don't trust them."

Helios was first to speak. Like he just said he didn't trust nether Sirius or Remus. Oh, my bad. He didn't trust his parents.

"You liked Professor Lupin when he was our teacher."

"Yeah, he's right. It's not that you don't trust them it's just that you're mad that we never got to met them till now. Anyway they don't seem bad."

"How can you say that?! ONE OF THEM IS A KILLER/CRIMINAL AND THE OTHER IS A WEREWOLF!! How can you want that for parents?"

"What are you talking about? When you first learned Professor Lupin was leaving you were ready to do everything to keep him in the school. To be honest I think you love him like a friend already. Anyway they have proved to us that Sirius isn't a killer. Plus Roxie is probably more a criminal then Sirius could ever be and you still like her."

"Hey, just because I skip most of my classes and get a lot of detentions and got kicked out of the school for a whole year and…. Oh what do you know."

Everybody laughs, even Helios.

**Before everyone including the Weasley kids and the Golden Trio go back to school**

At some point everyone was running through the house looking for stuff . The only ones who had everything pack were Hermione and Anubis. Eventually at 10:00 everyone was packed, expect Helios. Selene was busy talking to Ron about being a perfect . Hermione was stealing a couple of looks at them while she petted her fat cat. Harry and Ginny where busy laughing at Fred and George's new experiment. Marco was beating Tonks at wizard chess and Roxie was actually reading a book while her pet dragon nimble at her toes.

Having a dragon was the many reasons why she was a criminal. Roux was a dragon egg she found when she was little. The family were visiting France to learn about their origins. When she turned eight she learned that Roux was a crossover of a dragon, phoenix, and pixie so he would be the size of a dash hound until Roxie was age. Once she was of age Roux would grow and once Roxie died Roux would be reborn into an egg again.

"Where is that DADA book?" Helios mumbled to him self. He's been looking for that book for the past few hours. It wasn't in his room and no one but Selene were going in their third year so they didn't need to pack the same book.

"Are you looking for this?" Helios turns around to see the only parent he hasn't excepted. He didn't get how Sirius knew that at least three of his children were in Hogwarts yet he only came for Harry. Everyone only cared about Harry Potter, even his own father.

That's why he liked Roxie out of all the kids. She thought that if the kid was getting to much pressure just because of one little scar. She didn't believe Voldemort was back until Cedric died. And even though he was her same year she never showered him with questions. Also probably because she was against Gryffindor. They got everything and everyone wanted to be them. It gave made arguing with Marco sense.

"Thanks."

Sirius didn't leave. He wasn't going to leave until Helios paid him attention. He knew that he wasn't doing it on accidentally. When he checked up on the kids Helios would ignore him and one time during dinner he asked him to pass over the potatoes but he continued to eat as if he hadn't heard him. All the kids forgave him and let him learn about them. Except Helios.

"Why are you still here?"


	3. Chapter 4

**One of the DA meetings**

"You can turn into a jackal?" Roxie looked excited. She had just made a patronus when she learned this new set of info. A baby seal was swimming all over the room. Selene was smiling at her little kitten while Helios hyena was making him laugh.

Next to them was Neville Longbottom. He was still trying to make a patronus. Every time he tried the only thing that came out was a little slither.

"Isn't Anubis an Egyptian god with a jackal head?" asked. This was the first time he talked to their family.

"Yeah most people I met don't even though at least one. Even my own family." Anubis now had an armadillo curling in and out of it's shell.

Neville chuckled. The slither got bigger.

"Just think something happy." Roxie told him.

Neville tried to imagine Luna kissing him but a voice in his head told him he could never have her. He's had a crush since they first met. She was unique. Different from the other girls. H e secretly wished he took her instead of Ginny.

" Everyone class is finished."

All the patronus that where created died out because disappointment replaced happiness.

As they left an owl flew up to Helios. In it's beak was a letter… from Sirius. He wants to throw it way but he opens it.

**Dear Helios, **

**I 'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for abandoning the family. I'm sorry for not being there. I'm sorry for looking for Harry and only Harry. It was my responsibility to take care of all of you. But I've been in Azkaban for years. The dementors kept making me remember how I left all of you with Bolbe instead of raising you all myself, with Remus I needed something that I knew wasn't my fault. You don't have to forgive me but I wanted for you to know the truth. I love you all. Helios was the Greek titan of the sun, I think I forget things. He lost his son and was replaced by Apollo. Your middle name, Artemis is actually the Greek goddess of hunt, game, and the moon. Me and Remus thought the name sound like a boy name so we're sorta sorry about that. Remus loved the sun and I loved the moon. If the moon wasn't there I wouldn't have fell in love with him and you all would never be born.**

**Love your father, Sirius Black**

Helios read the note over and over again. He no longer mad. Now he was sorry. His one teardrop smug the ink of the letter. Helios wished he never said those things to Sirius, no not Sirius, his father.


	4. Chapter 5

**The Department of Mysteries**

Helios quickly ducked the first killing curse. Problem was he fell on his face. A rock crushed his nose and his face was covered in cuts/ blood. He tried to get up but there was a rock pressing him down. He moves side to side until he feels another rock rip into his legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screams. He tries to remain calm by watching the others. While battling Bellatrix he lost his wand. Now he was helpless. He wished he had asked Roxie how she did the nonverbal/wand less spells.

"Accio wand."

Nothing happened.

"Avada Kedavra!"

He turned around to see Sirius go into the veil.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Both him and Harry screamed. Sirius was gone.

**Anubis thoughts about Sirius' death**

_I lost my father, again. To the same person, for the same reason. First I was six now I'm in my sixth year of Hogwarts. Talking to him was cool. He told me all about all his different pranks and how like me he knew all the answers without trying . He told me he was proud that I didn't make fun of others or hexed random people. He was even prouder that I was an animagi like him and Remmie. They named me Anubis because they thought I looked like a jackal. Sirius isn't Sirius anymore. Now his Perro._

**Marco thoughts about Sirius' death**

_It was so totally wrong to lose Perro like that. He was our father, man. We barely got time together just like that Potter boy . We were luckier because at least we had one parent left and we actually met one of ours when he never did. R.I.P Sirius Black aka Padfoot aka Perro._

**Roxie thoughts about Sirius' death**

_Good bye Perro. You told me I reminded of you and your brother. I always did something wrong and so did ya. That's makes me happier that I know I'm not alone. Also I know you hate Kreacher but I made friends with him. He told if you were nice to him he'd probably give you respect. Anyway I'm off topic………………………………......just like what you used to do. I love you Perro._

**Selene thoughts about Sirius' death**

_Te amo, Perro. I'll miss you. (teardrops are falling from her face)_

**Helios thoughts about Sirius' death**

_Everyday I visit your grave and say the same things every time; I'm sorry for ignoring you, I'm sorry for making your life a living hell, I'm sorry for not listening, I'm sorry for hating you, I'm sorry, for everything. Good bye ,I-I-I -I love you._


End file.
